parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stimpy
Stimpy plays as Harry Dunne in Dumb and Dumber (StimpyandMabelRockz Style), Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series (StimpyandMabelRockz Style), Dumb and Dumberer: When Stimpy Met Ren and Dumb and Dumber To (StimpyandMabelRockz Style) Stimpy plays as Cogsworth in Beauty and the Hyena Gallery Ren-stimpy-logo.jpg Ren-stimpy3.jpg Ren-stimpy2.jpg Ren-stimpy1.jpg Ren-stimpy-25-anniversar-hp2.png StimpyCat.png Stimpson_J._Cat_in_The_Ren_and_Stimpy_Show.jpg StimpyTheCat.jpg Ren_and_Stimpy.jpg King of The Hill Ren and Stimpy on E4 (June 7, 2009 RARE).jpg Stimpy is so Down by ChannelFiveRockz.png Ren & Stimpy Space Goofs 2 Stupid Dogs on Comedy Central (February 16, 2008 RARE).jpg The Simpsons Ren and Stimpy on CBS (August 18, 2005 RARE).jpg Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon on Cartoon Network (October 31, 2005 RARE).jpg Ren and Stimpy on Nick Jr. (May 12, 2003 RARE).jpg Ren and Stimpy in the jungle.jpg Ren and Stimpy on Nicktoons (August 4, 2015 RARE).jpg Stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg Ren&Stimpy.png Trivia * Billy West said in an interview that he did not wish to voice Stimpy in the Adult Party Cartoon because he believed that the series was not funny and that voicing Stimpy in it would damage his career. Thus, Eric Bauza was chosen to voice Stimpy. * Wray described Stimpy as his favorite character to draw. Wray said that Stimpy does not have "a huge range of emotion." * According to Billy West, Stimpy is the favorite character he has ever voiced. * John K. had Billy West do a Larry Fine impression for Stimpy as he wanted to eliminate the 'idiot character' voice cliche. In several episodes, he can be heard humming similar to The Three Stooges, a reference to this, such as "Nurse Stimpy" and "Ren's Insomnia." **Stimpy's humming could be an inside joke towards Billy West, his voice actor, who starred on The Howard Stern Show and was known for his Three Stooges impressions that ultimately convinced John K. to give him the role. * His last name is apparently "Cat", but the J. initial of his middle name remains a mystery. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots as a playable character. Spongebob Squarepants is required to unlock him in Sewer Surfing. * In Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Stimpy uses a large toothbrush as his weapon. * In the beginning of the series, he is shown to have a deeper voice, which got lighter as the series progressed, around the time the Spumco era ended. * Stimpy is considered to be the hero of the show, while Ren is considered to be more of the anti-hero. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons MLB as a playable character, voiced by Eric Bauza, his Adult Party Cartoon voice actor. * He shares a lot of similar characteristics with Spongebob and may have been an inspiration for him. *His and Ren's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:StimpyandMabelRockz Category:Ren and Stimpy characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Fat Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Annoying Characters Category:Characters who Stick their Tongue out Category:1991 Introductions Category:Gay Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Vinnytovar